


One hour in time, An eternity in reality

by Morningtea_39



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningtea_39/pseuds/Morningtea_39
Summary: LilyFiga. OwenLily. MithraLily. WhiteLily.Various setting and timeline, not directly related to the main story. Prompts are taken from https://robbersdjh.tumblr.com/post/114789651506/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-thingsIn other words, Lilyfiga debut in ao3 but i do not have the courage to post it @ the main mhyk tag so i'm putting it as original.... one day, one day i'll add the tag. Oh and also, tag of the characters will be added as chapters are updated, and warning will be placed in each chapters. Might be OOC, but who cares? Purely self indulgent.
Relationships: Liliana Elizabeth/Figaro Garcia, Lily/Figaro
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. LilyFiga || Things you said at 1 am

“Are you okay?”

“Huh?”

Figaro’s voice was too loud for Lily’s liking, knowing how she’s been hyerfocusing on her books and that completely cuts her focus off. The way he casually asked for her condition completely caught her off guard.

 _What’s with him so suddenly,_ she wonders. Yet instead of answering her, he asked back instead.

“What?”

“...I am okay...?”

Lily tilted her head. The wizard in front of her, lays his back down, putting both his hands behind his head, and brought his legs on top of the desk.

“Stop lying. Your complexion looks worse than yesterday.”

Lily blinked once, twice. And then she laughed, closing the book in her hands. Figaro just stared back at her, curious to her next words.

“I thought you were a doctor in name only,”

“Now that is rude.”

“I’ll sleep later then.”

Lily gets up from her place, bringing the books to it’s respective place. Figaro just sits there, admiring the girl from afar. Envious, to be exact. The girl has been reading a lot of books to gather informations and whatever she’s been planning, she definitely succeeds at it. And figaro can’t get enough—Every answers he get would just add more questions that pick his interest. Like always.

Not every decade he would meet someone as irrational, yet intellectual as her. Last time he met one, it ends up with one of his father figure to lose his life, if he remembers correctly. Yup, definitely not alive, even though they still exists now.

“Everyone knows your _later_ could be anytime from 3 minutes to 10 hours.”

“And what difference it makes? Time is an abstract concept made by humans—I would wonder why a wizard like you even regards to our terms.”

“Not to be that guy but you’re right—“ Figaro sighed, “—I don’t really care about time, now that i think of it.”

“Sure.”

Humming to herself, Lily came back with another loads of books, slightly throwing them harshly in front of figaro. A signal for him to get going and leave her alone. Appealed, figaro retreats back his legs and folded his hands in front of him.

“Hey, isn’t that too much...?”

Lily sits down, not throwing even a glance to Figaro.

“It’s quiet at night. I also can’t let Rose know about this—She would get worried and nags me around.”

“Do you even understand that you’re literally living with 24 other wizards? Why don’t you ask for any of us to make a barrier for you?”

“...There’s a rule in my world to not talk in the _library_.”

“Fine. How about making a deal?”

“ _Inter rusticos? Pace.”_

“What’s that?”

“ _Inter rusticos_. A deal between those who aren’t legal professionals. Might be a debt or agreement... even contracts. _Pace._ The most polite way to say i don’t agree and i have different opinion with you.... But! I just glanced a bit at Rose’s book, so i don’t know if it’s right or not. I just like to make you confused.”

“...Yup, That’s it. let’s go.”

Casting his spell, Lily now floats mid-air. Figaro reached out his arms, and with his usual gentleness, hold lily in bridal style.

“Wha—Figaro!”

Lily linked his arm around figaro’s neck, instinctively trying to bring down figaro with her if she ever fall. She didn’t.

“I won’t be sleeping anytime soon, so you can use my room.”

“Are you sure you won’t sleep? Mitile would be mad if he hears that~”

Lily asked in a seductive tone, caressing Figaro’s cheek lightly.

 _Ah yes, the usual teasing,_ Figaro thought. He was rather happy everytime Lily tries to cover her jealousy towards Mitile—His student, whom he taught and take care of for the past 16 years.

Unfazed, Figaro whispered back. “We should just keep it a secret, then.”

“Oh, shut up—You just want to be cuddled!” Lily protested in jest, laughing as she hits Figaro’s chest lightly.

“As if you don’t want it either.”


	2. OwenLily || Things you said through your teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence, choking, and owen being owen with his violent wordings. Me posting at 2 am? haha more likely than you think. Enjoy btw :>

She thought her eyes had been deceiving her, she thought she saw wrong, but what she saw was indeed the truth. Not really deep into the forest, a tall yet slender figure stood menacingly on top one of the tree branch.

Lily tried her best not to gasp. It sure is surprising, but she kept it in since it will be more disrespectful if she pretends to be shocked.

Owen has been in his injured mode for the past few hours, but looking at his indifferent expression right now, he probably came back to normal already. High chance he doesn’t remember anything like usual, which explains why he looks like he’s in a foul mode. Lily still confronts him, nonetheless.

_“Owen, put him down.”_

Noticing the sound, Owen glanced beneath him, realizing Lily is down there before glancing back to the thing in his hand. One of the village boy’s neck.

“...Ah. Him?”

Not satisfied with the sage’s order, he put more pressure in the poor boy’s neck. The unconscious boy is beginning to stir in his sleep, face slowly turning into blue.

“It would make us looks worse if someone lost their life right now.”

“Doesn’t really matter to me.”

Lily sighed. Not bothering to move from her place to try to save the boy. After a while, she brought her right hand up, showing a box to Owen.

“Hey. I brought macaroons.”

To be honest, Owen doesn’t really like Lily. The girl had shown already in various occassion that she doesn’t really get scared of... anything. If it’s not for her emotions, then why would Owen get close to her? There’s no merit in doing so. Also akin to west wizards, Lily’s peculiar way of thinking can only make Owen think of disdain whenever he thinks about it.

Still, if he can get free macaroons, then why not?

“Are you sure it’s not poisoned?”

“No. Look.”

Taking the pink one out of the bag, the girl bited it. Owen gulped. It seems like that’s the sweetest one.

The village boy was soon dropped down to the ground, and now that he wakes up from his deep slumber he choked violently. The girl stared at the boy. She didn’t t do anything, let alone comforting him.

 _Scram,_ is written all over her profile.

The boy seems to mumbled about something when he ran off, But lily could care less about that. Dealing with Owen takes priority. Worst thing possible is that he could attack Lily anytime out of nowhere and she would hate it if she lose.

Owen took the bag from Lily’s hand and take a peek inside of it. There’s none of the pink left. Annoyed, Owen brought lily’s hand close to his face, and eat whatever remains from the macaroon earlier. Lily’s gaze is now directed to Owen.

“What.”

“His face looked blue just now... Why?”

“And why does this matters concerns you.”

Lily hums, and owen licks the spilled fillings in her finger.

“I was at the crime scene? I could help you testify if they were going to make you the bad guy.”

“He broke one of the bird’s nest.”

“Huh. Serves him right then. You shouldve told me.”

Still holding Lily’s hand, Owen stared at Lily’s profile, too close to call it a mere observation. She could feel his breath upon her face, eyes of different colours gazing right through her soul.

Yet his expression was so calm and tranquil to call that as a threat. Lily stared back, trying to figure out what is it exactly that he wants to do.

_‘Aren’t you going to berate me?’_

“No?”

Lily kept her mouth shut instantly after she accidentally answered Owen’s thoughts. Retreating his head and taking the box out of Lily’s hand, Owen turned his back.

“Isn’t it too early for that doctor to be teaching you how to read someone’s mind?”

“I don’t even need magic to understand when you’re so similar to an open book,”

“How cocky. If i rip your eyes out of it’s socket right now, i wonder if you can still say the same.”

“Yes, yes. I’m sorry, _Owen-sama.”_

Owen jumped back to the tree branch, but right before Lily could turn back to where she first came, a hushed voice came from above.

“Did i look like i was the bad guy?”

“Nope. You were very cool.”

Their conversation is supposed to end there, but Lily halted her step once more.

“Oh. Owen?”

No response. Still, it won’t stop her to say whatever she’s going to say next. 

“A very merry Unbirthday to you.”

And with that, she left another riddle for Owen. Owen sits down, gazing at the great calamity as he eats the macaroons. Gently, he clicked his tongue.

 _This is exactly why i don’t like her,_ He thought.


	3. LilyFiga || Things you said in the spur of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg HIIIIIII twirls hair idk where to put things from my post-highschool gangster au and things so i'll place them here instead *twirls**breakdances*

B stands for Blind date.

Lily couldn’t quite comprehend it. Both Mary and Rose keep gushing about how Sheronn has a date—mayhaps a boyfriend now, and how they are trying out various apps to search for _The one_ too. Lily couldn’t care less about all their antics though, seeing how she was submitted into the hospital and now her mind is flooded with all her assignments.

_Aa--yes. The one and only. –That means your very ownself, isn’t it. man how i love myself so much._

“One of those days, i’ll commit homicide. or suicide. Both, i will.” She mutters, dragging both of her legs to the nearby cafe.

“Welcome, --Oh. Miss Lily. Would you like the usual today?” The barista said.

“Paperworks.”

“Peach tea with extra sugar, huh.. Alright. Do your best.” The barista chuckled.

She sat down on her fav spot. Today, there aren’t many customers too. Well. No wonder since this cafe is placed in a rather.. rural area. From the decorations alone, one would thought that this was a bar, but no. It isn’t. A cafe is what it is.

Clack.

The door was opened, and the bell resounds not too long after. Lily peeked up from the book she was writing in, and a lady in her late twenties walked in hand in hand with her son. The lady flashed her a smile.

 _Oh. Mrs. Flores._ Another one of the regulars here.

Her son, Rutile waved his hand at Lily. She waved backin response. – _Today too, both of them are extremely cute._

Ding.

Lily realized she didn’t put her phone on mute, and hurriedly checked it. A bit relieved since it was from her friend—But turns out she doesn’t deserve that relieveness yet.

Both Mary And Rose has set Lily up for a date in the next 15 minutes.

She can bear literally anyone else in this earth, to apologize to them or to tell them to scram (There’s no in-between.) Unless, it was Figaro.

Sure, he was handsome and all and has this other-wordly-dashingly charisma when he walks and all that shits that girl likes, but really, Lily just doesn’t wanna add anymore pain to her life. Lily spent her heaviest few minutes contemplating where to run off to, or trying to rephrase how she will apologize to figaro.

Apologize for what? For punching his face, of course! Thankfully Lily understands how she won’t be able to see figaro’s face in peace.

That guy is a literal demon--after all the shits happened in the prom 3 months ago.

“Miss... Lily?”

Oh shoot. He’s already here.

Lily sighed, and drank her tea in one gulp. She decided to tell it to his face how she doesn’t has the energy to do this shit and she’ll yeet out from here.

“Yeah. That’s me. Mr. Garcia wasn’t it? Please take a seat.”

“Thanks. So... how do you do?”

She didn’t bother to reply. She wondered if the question he asked earlier was meant to be sarcasm or not. She stays silent, thinking of certain things carefully before she finally speaks up.

“Mr. Garcia,”

“—Garcia isn’t my real name. You know that.”

“Then, _Mr.Figashit_ ,”

“We’re in pet names stages now?”

“Oh my god, shut up.”

“Your friends set you up for this, didn’t they? Let’s start over then. How does Saturday sounds?”

Lily sighed. This man knows no bounds. He just won’t stop trying, and she certainly hates him for that.

“I have assignments due... Sunday.”

“Lily, we are literally in the same class. Please stop lying.”

“I’m not lying. I was absent for 7 weeks so i have too many to counts due this Sunday.”

“If you go out with me this Friday, i’ll give you a copy of mine. only half of it, though.”

“25 days worth... sure. Deal.”

“Wait. Isn’t this too easy?”

“I’ll do everything to pass this year. Evening, Figaro.”

And with that, she left him dumbfounded, still sitting in the opposite of her seat earlier.


	4. LilyFiga || Things you said under your breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doesn't makes too much sense bc i love to vague my own writings like that but this story consists of young!Lily and conquer era figaro, where they have.... complicated relationship. Yup. Let's call it that.

When she realizes it, she had already been in a middle of nowhere. With no prior memory of why she was there. Both of her legs were itching, probably because she’s been sitting directly on top of the snow. Her breath hitches. Her eyes widened, activating her magic. Trying to search for the truth— _Oh_. She was eating. Probaby turned someone into stone. into her lunch.

Drowning in her own thoughts, she noticed a shadow looming behind her. She triggers her barrier, but when she turns her head she deactivated it. The girl acknowledged the wizard afore her.

“...Figaro-nii-sama,”

The wizard, sitting in his broom, curled his lips into a smile. Those glittering pieces around her must be remnants of a certain witch he knew. Not like he minds, though... but nonetheless she was one who won’t go out of her way to bother literally anyone. He wondered if it was Lily who seeks her out first.

“I’ve been looking for you. Where have you been?” Figaro reach out his hands and hugged her. Lily embraced him back and instinctively sit on his lap, and figaro ascends his broom slowly.

“I think i was eating.”

“Who?”

“The one that was... very cold?”

“Did she have short hair?”

Figaro asked her, trying to confirm if it really was the ice witch. She blinked once, twice. She mumbled her answer.

“Mmmm. Did you know her..?””

“She was called the ice witch. Why did you... eat her?”

Figaro chose his words carefully, knowing how Lily hates it when someone indirectly calls her a murderer. To his question, lily snuggled up even more closer to Figaro.

“She look... Pretty. and ethereal. Her hair was like a jewel... it was glittering, even though there were hardly any light shining around her...”

“..And?”

“And then she got mad since i suddenly appears in her territory. I don’t even remember how i got there...”

“And she attacked first.”

“She was so pretty.. But i.. i should’ve hold back.”

“...It’s okay. You did it to protect yourself.”

She sighed, and casted her eye upwards. With both of her hands, she touched figaro’s cheeks and whispered,

“You too. You are very pretty, Figaro-nii-sama.”

“Would you like to eat me too?”

Jokingly, Figaro asked. and yet upon his question, the young girl instantly released her hands, as if she was touching a burning stove.

_“I won’t do that.”_

“Are you sure?”

“But of course, why would i even do that? Figaro-nii-sama is mine already. I loooove you so much!”


	5. LilyFiga || Things you said too quietly

“What exactly are you doing? I’m writing my reports now.”

A hushed, irritated voice resounds in this gentle night. The wind blows slightly, entering the room from the slightly ajar window. Another hushed voice, so low as to not let anyone else hear it, answered.

“Come on. You’ve been stuck on that report for day. It won’t hurt to take break sometimes.”

“Can’t believe a doctor like you is taking those death reports too lightly.”

“I never said that?”

“Your action reflects exactly that!”

Frustated, the girl put down her pen and gently slapped another pair of hands that encircling her neck since earlier. No matter how much she tries to focus, figaro is.. something else. The temptation is too high to ignore him.

The girl still sits there, with figaro standing behind her. Figaro is shifting his weight on Lily’s back, trying to embrace her. Lily leaned back, fully accepting his needy embrace.

Inhale.

Exhale.

“Lily.”

Figaro called her, making her wide awake from her sleepy state. The intonation he used was weird, though, and Lily grew tense. He spoke too close to her ears—making her slightly uncomfortable.

“Wha...What is it?”

“Are you using a new shampoo?”

She sighed. It’s just the scent, isn’t it? There isn’t anything wrong with her hair.. right?

“Yes. I bought it in.. West?”

“It smells like shit.”


	6. LilyFiga || Things you said when you were drunk

It happened in an instant.

They were out for a date, just like the usual.

They visited one of the neighboring countries just like the usual.

It was certainly a peaceful night.... Just like the usual.

Until they got into shylock’s bar.

And the whole incident happened.

Lily couldn’t remember much, since she didn’t really paid attention, but when figaro lets out his magical artifact, that was the last straw. She couldn’t pay any attention towards shylock’s forced laugh, murr’s scream or perhaps when rutile’s starts stripping... she really couldn’t care less.

But when a fight broke out after Bradley and nero came—Especially with mithra went berserk after looking at rutile’s state, added by how owen is fascinated by everything going down hill with cain trying to stop him, some damage are bound to be made.

Not with Figaro, though. That man is just... too much.

It was an accident, lily believed. Mithra, trying to calm down rutile, accidentally spilled some of the alcohol in owen’s shirt, and of course, owen being owen tried to kill mithra and everyone just.. fought. It was a mess.

Some damage are bound to be made, indeed. But Lily could never believes in figaro’s “limit” though. What is his “for fun” limit anyway? Two? Three corpses? or stone, mayhaps, looking at how those bar is limited to wizards only?

“Ahahaha... My bad. We were just fooling around.”

Figaro, now laying on his back, on top of the cold, oh-so-cold snow in the topmost of northern country, laughed sheepishly. Before he could even finish his _Possideo_ , Lily took it upon herself to teleport both of them to literally anywhere else.

The first thing that came to her mind, for a rural area was the north, though. The first time she trained with both the twins.

She sighed, “Next time, try to not use your spell directly like that.”

“Do you want me to fight by my bare hands, then?”

“Aha. I don’t think you can even win against me?”

“..Oh of course, i can.”

“Ho..How?”

**_“Possideo.”_ **


End file.
